Demon of Wrath
Ciel Reyna, the Princess of Darkness Appearance This demon does not really look like a demon, particularly not one of the most powerful and evil beings that have ever existed. Rather, she appears to be a young girl with flaming red hair and purple eyes. She has a small bust, but a willowy and shapely body. She wears a black business suit with a tie and black slip on business shoes. She seems to lack any form of emotion most of the time, but if one were to look into her eyes, they would see all the malice that has been wrought by humanity though its entire existence, as that is the source of this harmless seeming girl's very being. When she is in battle, Ciel will reveal her wings, that are giant compared to her body. Her left wing is a white more pure than freshly fallen snow. On the right, the wing is a deep black that holds more darkness and terror than the deepest night. Personality Ciel does not usually show much emotion, if any at all. She is very frank and straight forward at times, saying exactly what is on her mind if a flat emotionless monotone. The demon rarely does anything she does not wish to do, and is not one to give in to temptation of any kind, preferring to offer temptation to others. The only time that she shows emotion is in combat, and then she only shows one: Pure joy as she tears her opponent limb from limb. History The Demon Lord has recently taken to only answering to the name 'Ciel' as to avoid any confusion with Lucifer, as in some myths, Satan and Lucifer are one and the same. Where she got the name and why she is attached to it is a mystery that perhaps has no answer. Powers and Abilities The Flames of Wrath. This White and orange flame is a combination of the power of angels and of demons. These two conflicting energies create a wave of pure destruction that Ciel can control at will. Release command: (Ability 1 name) Ciel will create a pillar of flames that she shoots from the palm of her hand. The blast may be confused with that of a cero, however as Ciel has been around longer than any hollow, she insists that it should be the other way around. Ciel can use the flame in a number of ways, from small balls that shoot out rapid fire, or she can form a giant claw to hunt down her target, but she can chase after a target for only a very short period of time, and for only in a short distance around herself. (Ability 2 name) Ciel condenses her power down into the physical form of a long double edged black sword. The sword burns with an intense heat, able to slice through steel as if it was paper. Ciel can alter the shape and weight of the sword, increasing or decreasing its length or weight to suit her needs. (Ability 3 name) Gathering all of the flames that she Possesses, Ciel conjures a massive dragon the size of a freight train. The monster has massive wings and claws, and can spew immense blasts of flame at will. It will rampage wildly, striking out at friend and foe a like. The creature swirls around Ciel, protecting her, as she is incapable of moving when this spell is activated. If she is knocked out or killed the Dragon will be dispelled almost instantly. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Filler NPC